Diskussion:Anzati
Alter Hallo, weiß jemand wie alt Anzati werden können. Dannik Jerriko wurde nämlich 1010 VSY geboren und saß dennoch um 0 VSY in Chalmunds Bar. Die genaue Lebenserwartung würde mich mal interesieren. MFG--Roan THE ONE 12:46, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Also nach meinem Wissen können Anzati unentlich lange leben wenn sie in regelmäßigen Abständen den Lebenssaft anderer Personen trinken. Normalerweise glaub ich so um die 200 Fact File Ausgabe Hallo Sol! Sehr beeindruckende Arbeit. Eine winzige Kleinigkeit ist mir bei den Quellen aufgefallen. Das Fact File hat insgesamt nur 120 Ausgaben. Die Anzati werden in Ausgabe 16 behandelt bzw. in Ausgabe 20 (Dannik Jerriko) oder Ausgabe 76 (Volfe Karkko) und nicht in Nr. 135, die es so gar nicht gibt. Viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 22:12, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Oh, Danke Ani. Ich hab die Quelle nur drin gelassen, weil sie bereits dort stand und ich dachte, falls etwas was ich stehen lasse daraus hervorgeht, sollte sie dort bleiben. Mir wurde gesagt, dass die englischen und deutschen Ausgaben identisch sind, von den Themen her, deshalb hab ich die Ausgabe hingeschrieben die bei WP stand, um die Quelle zu spezifizieren. Aber ich nehme die Quelle raus, da alles was im Artikel steht, aus den von mir verwendeten Quellen hervorgeht. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 22:37, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::In Amerika gibt es insgesamt 140 Ausgabe, in Deutschland sind „nur“ 120 davon veröffentlicht worden. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:54, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja, weiß ich ja jetzt. ^^ Sind die Themen denn in den 120 erschienen Ausgaben mit den englischen Gegenstücken identisch? Denn dann könnte man sich bei den anderen ja zumindest darauf verlassen, dass die Infos aus der englischen Ausgabe XY auch in der deutschen Ausgabe XY drin sind. Ich hab zum Beispiel vereinzelte Sachen aus den Heften in entweder der einen oder der anderen Sprache. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 00:07, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja, soweit ich weiß, sind die englischen und deutschen Ausgaben identisch. Um schnell und einfach die richtige Ausgabe für ein Thema zu finden, nutze ich auch den Fact File Index (Suchfunktion ganz unten auf der Seite) von SWU. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 10:10, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur – Juni/Juli 2009 (bestanden) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 26.06.2009 bis zum 10.07.2009 * : Wieder einmal ein exzellenter Artikel von Sol, der diesen vollständig und auch noch in Rekordzeit geschrieben hat. 02:16, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist wirklich sehr gut, sowohl inhaltlich als auch sprachlich, daher eindeutig exzellent. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:11, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : So muss das sein! Bel Iblis 07:12, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Eklige Leute xD Aber eindeutig Exzellent! 07:26, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Sensationelle Leistung, einfach makellos und in jeder Hinsicht exzellent. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 10:12, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * :Ich schließe mich dem oben Genannten an. Sol hat hier eine formidable Arbeit abgeliefert und den Artikel super erweitert.--Darth Hate 12:58, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : In der Tat ein hervorragender Artikel der Kategorie Spezies, der seinen Stern eindeutig verdient hat. Kyle 13:03, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Eindeutig hervorragend. Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:15, 2. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Eine sehr anschauliche Beschreibung der Spezies. – Andro Disku 10:47, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Mit einer eindeutigen Zahl von 9 Pro-Stimmen besteht der Artikel die Kandidatur. – Andro Disku 00:06, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) My recent edit Just to explain my edit here, Valorum is seen alive in TCW's "The Lost One," which The Official Star Wars Fact File Part 60 dates to 20 BBY, chronologically one year after those Republic comics with Valorum being murdered by Sajé Tasha. This was also copying how jedipedia.net handled the issue. Hanzo Hasashi (Diskussion) 02:24, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :It's nice of you, that you want to help us with those edits, but I had to reset the page because we do not allow exact copies of articles or parts of articles from the jp.net. We have an agreement, that there are no copies between our wikis, except the article basis that was there, when we got seperated. So if you want to make some edits, then please write the stuff yourself and do not copy anything... BR Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:53, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC)